User talk:ViceAdmiralColorge
http://i15.photobucket.com/albums/a375/randomstuff305/Clippers.gif GO TEAM! Schrei 07:34, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Thank you... I think I joined the community a while ago when the list was forming --Vice Admiral Colorge 08:04, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) :ViceAdmiralColorge, just a note to inform you that personal images are not really allowed to be hosted on Memory Alpha, as it uses the finite disk space that is otherwise reserved for all the images that go with normal articles. If possible, could we please ask that you host your image on a different website? Thanks in advance. --Alan del Beccio 08:10, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Do you know how to link an image from my Yahoo photo album to here? --Vice Admiral Colorge 08:12, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::I don't think Yahoo! allows image hosting. I suggest using either ImageShack or Photobucket. After you've uploaded the image, you can add it by placing the location (web address) of the image on your user page. --Shran 08:34, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I was going to say that. Otherwise you just add the web addess 'as is' without any brackets or other forms of wikification and it magically appears. --Alan del Beccio 08:38, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::::Kewl, now can someone delete the picutre of myself I uploaded? --Vice Admiral Colorge 09:17, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) I figured out how to use an image from the Flare sci fi forums here but how do I resize the image... if I can at all. --Vice Admiral Colorge 17:17, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC)